Ron Rabbit
Ron Rabbit is an animatronic rabbit from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he usually stays around the showstage though occasionally wanders during the day. At night, he seems to be indifferent than the others, wanting to stuff the guard into a suit. Though he often questions these actions and sometimes spends too much time thinking about killing the guard than actually doing it. Appearance Ron is a white rabbit with blue eyes. He isn't very tall, being shorter than Katt, though his ears make up for it. He wears nothing but a small hat nestled in between his ears, which is bright red. He also seems to wear gloves, as his "hands" are a slightly different colour than the rest of his body. Like Bonnie, he has bigger ears than other animatronics, though Ron's are slightly bigger, despite being quite a bit shorter. When withered, Ron's right eye has strangely fallen out, leaving a husk. Like the others, most of his body is ripped, which is why he isn't used. His legs have been completely torn off, meaning the only way for him to move is by slowly crawling along the ground. Which not only looks rather creepy on its own, but it makes him difficult to spot in the cameras. Usually, you can only see his ears, though at some times he will appear on the camera, seeming to be climbing on it. It is unknown why he does this. Personality During his non-withered state, Ron is a very thoughtful animatronic, often wondering to himself why they bother to kill the guard, though he does so anyway as not to be considered an outcast. He talks to other animatronics about his wonders, though even they don't know the answer, and seem to disregard the question each night. He has a high voice and sometimes jokes about the fact that there's an endoskeleton backstage that none of the animatronics bother to stuff. He is often ignored by the others, his high voice and small size make him seem like an annoying child compared to them. When he becomes withered, due to him being ignored so much, he becomes borderline insane. He shows no mercy to the guard and when he encounters another animatronic, he seems to just stare at them until they leave. He finds almost everything hilarious, laughing even at the slightest things, such as when he jumpscares the player, the standard scream is replaced by a loud and fast laugh. History Ron was originally created by a staff member at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when they got bored one day and started to mess around with extra Bonnie parts. After a few hours of putting parts together, they finished with a suit that they nicknamed "Ron". Unknown to them, the suit started to shuffle around backstage during the night, despite not having an endoskeleton inside it, which the guard reported to the manager the next day. When the manager saw Ron, he was impressed at the worker's handiwork and decided to promote him and use Ron as a new animatronic, giving him an endoskeleton and a voicebox. Ron wasn't very well-received by the other animatronics, they just thought of him as a nuisance, mostly. Whenever he would try to communicate with them, they just ignored him, as if he wasn't there. This made Ron rather depressed, he treated them nicely, so why wouldn't they do the same for him? These were things that started Ron's questioning of things. This continued right until the point where the place closed down, which Ron wasn't a very big fan of. When he became withered, Ron's legs were torn off so that Toy Bonnie could have the right body size, which is why he is legless. Even as a withered animatronic, the others continued to ignore him until one night, where he finally snapped. He became insane and the other animatronics actually feared him. During the day, he would mumble things to himself, mainly things about how much he hates Toy Bonnie. When the Toy animatronics were scrapped, it was decided that Ron would be scrapped too. His legs were gone so there would be no point in bringing him back, they would have to buy more legs for him that could support his weight, and things like that are expensive, they were on an awfully low budget. Ron was scrapped along with the toys, never to be seen again by any of the animatronics. Or so they thought... Relationships Fazzy Fredbear While Ron is ignored by most of the animatronics, including Fazzy, it has been shown that Fazzy does care for him at least a little. When Freddy told him that Ron had been scrapped, Fazzy was actually sad for a few days before forgetting about the whole thing and thinking about pancakes. Ricky Rooster Even though the others ignore him, Ricky and Ron get along really well. Ricky doesn't ignore Ron at all and actually likes to listen to his pondering about things, for which Ricky happily puts in his input into the matter. When Ron became withered, Ricky still liked him, though to a lesser extent. Toy Ricky Ron and Toy Ricky don't get along well at all. Partly because Ron is friends with regular Ricky and partly because Ron is just pure insane to Toy Ricky. Dillain Dingo They have never met, because they were made at different times, with Ron being scrapped before Dillain was finished. Simple as that. Katt Cat Unlike most animatronics, Ron actually doesn't have a secret crush on Katt. Mostly because he literally never gets to talk to her, she's always "busy" with other things, apparently even when she's just standing still. Billy Chucklesworth Billy and Ron never really got the chance to interact that much with each other, though it can be assumed that they wouldn't get along well, with Billy not wanting to talk to anyone and Ron struggling to get friends. Trivia * Like Billy, Ron was made via some sketches. When Gaomon332 and his friend were designing potential Bonnie designs for their new comic, Gao drew a strange bunny that he didn't colour. Gao and his friend named him "Ron" and that he would have a cameo in every issue. It has not been confirmed if he will actually have a cameo, as the first issue is currently still being worked on. Category:MalesCategory:Male AnimatronicsCategory:AnimatronicsCategory:Characters